


A Close Call

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Canon Compliant, I think?, M/M, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Snufkin has a brush with death, and reevaluates his feelings on Moomin.Moomin is predictably surprised.





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHH  
> I GUESS THIS EXISTS NOW
> 
> Disclaimer, I have only seen bits and pieces of the 2019 show on tumblr, so I might be kinda off tonally, but I also read almost every snufmin fic that's been posted here, so I'm somewhat confident in my characterization.

There was a certain way Snufkin carried himself that Moomin had come to expect and admire. He had a certain wisdom and calmness to him, that only years of worldly experience could grant. At least, this is the best Moomin could understand it, though if anyone could defy expectations it was his dear Snufkin.

So you can imagine his surprise when he heard Snufkin's voice shouting his name across the valley. Moomin turned to see a green figure streaking away from the forest's edge, his hand on his hat. "Moomin! Oh, it's ever so good to see you!" Moomin's eyes widened when Snufkin didn't slow, and he braced himself as his dear Mumrik cannoned into him at full speed, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Snufkin's face was pressed into the hollow at the base of Moomin's neck, and his arms did not move from where they had secured themselves, not even to recover his hat from the ground where it had fallen. Moomin's face flushed a light pink as he heard Snufkin's voice again from just below his jaw, muffled by his fur. "My dearest Moomin..." Snufkin's grip tightened further, as if Moomin would vanish if he were to be let go. "I've missed you terribly, my dove."

Moomin's heart leapt into his throat, and he was quite sure if Snufkin said even one more thing as sweet as that his heart would give out. "What's gotten into you? Not to say I didn't miss you, I did, but you never do... this." Moomin flushed a deeper red as he rested his snout against the crown of Snufkin's head. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Snufkin was quiet a moment, but it was the sort of silence that happens when one knows their answer, but doesn't know how to give it. Moomin was well versed in his best friend's moods and silences, in fact, his Snufkin was the only creature he knew who could say as much with silence as he could with words. He knew Snufkin would puzzle out an answer eventually, so he simply waited, breathing in the familiar smell of his dearest companion.

"I'm not injured, but.. I was earlier in the winter. I-" He cut off, and Moomin squeezed him gently. In response, he pulled himself even closer, his entire body pressed to his friend. "I was in a really tight spot, and.. and all I could think of was 'What if I don't make it back? What will Moomin think?'"

He shuddered. "I couldn't bear the idea that you might think I'd decided never to come home," Moomin let out a small gasp at Snufkin's use of the word home. "I promised myself in that moment that if I made it back I would make sure you knew that I will never, _ever_ abandon you, Moomindove."

He looked up finally, and Moomin could see the tear tracks on his rosy cheeks. "As long as I live, I will always come back to you. I always thought that nothing could be worse than being tied down, but I was wrong. I was so horribly wrong."

Moomin was stunned, and his heart pounded in his chest. He was sure Snufkin could feel it, but in that moment, he didn't care. "Snuf.." Moomin's eyes welled up with tears as Snufkin finally raised a hand to gently touch his cheek.

"My dove, my Moomin.. I was afraid to admit it before now, but the idea of losing you scares me so much more." Snufkin pressed a kiss to Moomin's cheek. "I love you, Moomin. I know I'm a wanderer, and that you Moomintrolls do things very differently than I do, but if you would have me, I would dearly like to be yours."

Moomin squeezed his friend tightly. "Snufkin..! Oh, Snufkin, I love you too!" He began to sob. "I never wanted to say anything, because I knew you had to go, and I couldn't take that away from you. To tie you down like that would be to betray everything you hold dear, and how could I when I love you so?" Snufkin hummed gently as he wiped away Moomin's tears. "Oh how I've _longed_ for you, Snufkin, yes, of course I'll have you as mine. And I will be yours, now and forever."

The two boys laid in the grass, exchanging quiet words of love and comfort, until the sun had reached its peak. "I suppose we should be getting back to Moominhouse, shouldn't we?"

"Do we have to? I'd much rather stay here with you, Snuf." Just then, Moomin's stomach let out a growl, startling them both. He sat in surprise for a moment, an affronted pout on his face, and Snufkin broke into laughter.

Moomin huffed. "Oh, fine, we'll go back and eat." He stood and pulled Snufkin to his feet.

Snufkin didn't let go of his paw, smiling up at him softly. "Shall we go home?"

Moomin smiled impossibly wide, sweeping Snufkin up into his arms and laughing at his startled yelp. "I would like that very much. Let's go home."


End file.
